


Klance yaoi

by All_The_Yaoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Yaoi/pseuds/All_The_Yaoi
Summary: They fuck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Is a remake of my first yaoi so it's probably shitty

As I walked to my quarters from dinner, I thought about how it was a long day and I needed to unwind from the stress of being a palidin. Damn it was hard work, and I needed a break. When I got to my door, I unlocked it and turned the dimmed lights, on relived to be on my room. I thought of the perfect way to unwind, so I take off my shirt and go over to the drawer where I keep my secret stash. I open it up to find nothing there! No rope, no clips, no dildos, no anything! I walk out of my room sighing, and begin my quest to find my lost toys. 

After walking past almost everyone rooms and back to my own, i am about ready to give up when I hear a muffled moan from Lance's room. I put my ear to the door, and I hear him again. Brashly, I decided to go to my room and get naked and sneak up on him. After taking all my clothes off, I take a deep breath and sneak into Lance's room, quietly opening the door and peeking in, jearing him say "OH yes keith right there!" I slowly sneak up behind him and pull him up saying "you wanted daddy did you?" He struggles before realizing it was me and I take the opportunity to grab his dick and start to play with it. I rolled it around in my hands for a second, then I spot the rope. I let go of him and grab the rope. He extends his arms and says "I'm sorry daddy for taking your stuff. I was just really horny." I proceed to put rope around his head and I artfully wrap it around him, binding him together. I haul him onto the bed and start to put on some clips, one by one, hearing him moan with each one. Leaning over, I lightly trail my fingers along his bare chest and down to his large manhood. I started to play with it, rolling it around in my hand, the warm weight comforting. He started to ask for more, and I flipped him over, and smacked dat ass. I got on the bed, and started to straddle his hips. I entered him and I heard him squeak "Fuck yaaa keith!" His ass was tight, and I could tell he still was a virgin. I grab a rope I tied to his back, and I feel it digging into him as he moans "yeeper daddy yeeper!" As I go faster and faster, I feel his ass slowly open up and take my cock more willingly. Soon, I feel him tense up as he is about to orgasam, so I wait a second, to see what he does. He spreads his legs farther as I think to myself damn he is flexible, and I put in once more. He starts to moan as his mind slips into the state of pleasure that only sex can bring one. I follow suit, and spray my load all over him, laying there for a second before I undo his restraints. He says "thank you daddy!" as he comes back to his senses. I lay down once more and i feel him cuddle up to me as we drift off into sleep.


	2. Wooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shitty

"Finally, we have absolutely no plans today whatsoever!" Lance exclaimed "pidge and allurra are off somewhere, probably fucking, hunk, Koran, and shiro are off fixing some alien tech, so that means we have the whole castle to ourselves!" "I dont know... what if they come back?" Keith replied "Fuck them all!" Lance shouted. Grabbing Keiths arm, Lance led him down the hallway to his room, where he  kept all of his toys.   
    
Keith let lance drag him down to his room, secretly happy for a chance to be alone with his lover. After a few minutes, they arrived at Lance's room, and he stated "it's time for the blindfold." "Yes... Master" he replied, submitting to Lance's rules. Lance led him to the room and grabbed some rope out of a drawer. He led keith over to the set of bunks and tied his arms  to the bunks. Grabbing his legs, he tied his legs to his thin, barren arms. Keith mumbled something as lance took off his lover's blindfold.

 Lance went in the cabinet and grabbed some lube. Lance went behind keith, and grabbed keith's painfully erect cock. Lance rolled it around in his hand, and keith let out a whimper. Stroking it, lance went faster, and then stopped, and keith tried to say "more... more, master". Lance grabbed his cock once more, this time slower and twirled it around in his hand, up and down. 

Keith's back arched with pleasure as lance slowly slid his cock into Keith's gaping ass. "I... I need lube" the older boy moaned. "Did you say please?" Lance said in reply. "Please master, may I have some lube?" Lance proceeded to put some lube on and continue fucking keith. 

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, keith said "can I cum master... please?" "Yes, you can" lance replied. Keith released as he came, all over the sheets and lance soon after. 

After untying keith and changing the sheets, the two lovers sat on the bed, eating chocolate and playing some video games. "Thank you, lance" keith said as he snuggled closer to lance.


End file.
